Never Let Go
by Lite Crystal27
Summary: Giotto finally hired 8 normal workers to help them around the Vongola mansion. Day by day, the first generation found something in the girls that interest them and feelings started to bloom. But then it seems that fate won't let them be and took the girls away from them. However the first generation is not going to give up even if they have to defy time. 1st Gen X Fem 10th Gen.
1. Chapter 1: Crashing Down

**Hi there! **

**This is my very first fanfic! It took me awhile to type this down, with me fretting around about the story and grammars but I finally post it! I'm sorry for any mistakes but I hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or the song**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Crashing Down**

Familia, an organized body of criminals formed with each other, terrorizing the innocents, creating disaster, rising their own names to reach the top in the underground world so called Mafia.

Each and every familia will always have seven top guardians with flames representing the sky. The flames are the Storm, Rain, Lightning, Sun, Mist, Cloud and the ever so rare flame, the Sky.

Somewhere in Italy, within the forest built a huge mansion with the name of 'Vongola' crafted on the gates. Vongola was created as a vigilant group that is to protect innocent civilians from harm two years ago, it was quite famous and feared in the mafia world and like everyday, everything was going fine until…

"I'm very sorry master Giotto" said a woman in her early twenties wearing a maid-like uniform, bowing towards to the person before her.

"I understand Maria, you can go now" With a bow the maid quietly left the room, leaving the aching man alone in his office. The man was known as Giotto, the boss of Vongola family. He was only a nineteen year old teenage boy. He had blond gravity defying hair, sky blue eyes, wearing a pinstriped suit with a cloak hanging on a chair not so far away from his desk.

Giotto sighed the nth time of the day, rubbing his temple trying to sooth his headache. There's no reason to stop the maid from quitting her job as the doctor said that it will be health endangering if she keep fainting and losing blood every time she saw her masters' smile or standing close to each other and to make matters worse, the workers had been quitting their jobs for the very same reason.

Someone knock on the door softly before stepping into the office. The person had red hair and eyes, a red firery tattoo covering the left side of his face, wearing a white dress shirt with black trousers. He is Giotto's right hand man and Storm guardian, G.

"So, that's the last one huh?"

"Oh G, yeah…" Giotto looked up from his constant growing paperworks. "What do we do now? We can't hire workers that like to faint around the mansion?!"

"We hire people who don't faint then" growled G leaning against the wall. He can't stand anymore having to saving them from every fall while they going into their own dream world.

Giotto groaned, flopping his head on to his wooden desk. They had been extra careful on hiring their workers, checking their past health status or accidents. Now they had lost the last one, who will cook for them or clean the super huge mansion now?

"Oh yeah, there's another reason why I came her-"

"GIOTTO!" a shout rang through the mansion. The said man immediately sat up straight, looking to his annoyed storm guardian "Cozart's coming?"

As if on cue, the door slammed open revealing a man the same age as the blond, Giotto's long time friend, Cozart. He had crimson red hair and unique eyes that his pupil shaped like four pointers of a compass. Like Giotto, he runs his own family named Shimon.

"Cozart! You should have called me!" yelled Giotto furious that he couldn't prepare any preparation for his friend's arrival, well not that he could do it…

While Cozart was rubbing the back of his head, smiling sheepishly, "I don't need any welcoming parties everytime I come here and…" Cozart paused staring at the blond with a confused expression "Giotto where are the workers? The mansion is surprising quiet when I arrived here"

Giotto closed his eyes as another wave of headache came rushing to his head "That's because-"

"Nufufu, we kicked them out" a voice rang out throughout the room, making Cozart yelp in surprise. Thick mist started to appear around the room. In the corner appeared a man who had blue melon-like hairstyle, a smirk plastered on his face. This man is known as Daemon Spade, Giotto's Mist guardian. "We don't need useless people working in the mansion"

"GIOTTOO!" the door slammed open yet again, Giotto flinched when he heard cracking coming from the wooden door. A man older than Giotto standing by the doorway, he had black hair and yellow eyes, a bandage on the bridge of his nose, Knuckle, Giotto's Sun guardian and a priest.

There were also three men standing behind him. The first one was Asari Ugetsu, Rain guardian, a Japanese man that is wearing a traditional robe; he had black hair and brown eyes. While the second is Giotto's Cloud guardian, Alaude, he had platinum blond hair, blue narrowed eyes, glaring at every person in the office. The third one was Lampo the youngest of them all, he had curly green hair; his right eye is closed with a thunder mark under it, looking at everyone boredly.

"We heard a ruckus and came rushing up here!" smiled the Japanese man.

"It's nothing…" sigh Giotto resting his chin on the desk and spreading his arms over his desk, knocking off some of the paperworks. On the other hand, Cozart was staring his friend, his right hand under his chin when his suddenly said.

"Giotto, you need to rest! I know a place just for that you guys too, come on" without letting his friend to give a reply, he yanked Giotto out of his seat, dragging him out of the office.

"I'm going to keep in check of those idiots" grumbled G kicking himself off the wall and walk out.

"Nufufu, this is going to be interesting" said Daemon, having an idea what _'that'_ kind of place is.

"I'm wasting my time" Alaude turned to make his leave when Cozart head popped out of the door entrance with a mischievous smile on his face. "I heard that many criminals usually go there" Alaude froze on his spot but then he leaned against the wall far away from the others, waiting. Giotto was stunned when he saw his Cloud guardian willing to come with them.

"But who's going to protect the mansion?" asked Asari.

"The security system of the Vongola mansion is tight, I doubt there's going to be anyone who's going to come out unscratched"

"Yare yare, I'm not going to any commoner's place, I'm going back to my nap"

"I'll buy you some sweets" in an instant Lampo appeared behind Cozart's back. Cozart smiled and looked at Asari and Knuckle.

"I'm going to the EXTREME!" yelled Knuckle while Asari just nodded.

"Okay, let's go!" shouted Cozart dragging the still dumbfounded Vongola Primo out of his mansion.

* * *

After walking in the town for awhile. They finally stopped at a back of an old abandoned building, the window were blocked by pieces of planks, shattered glass, peeled dark grey wallpaper with cracks all over the building. As they can see, it looks like a creepy haunted building that is barely standing.

"We're here!"

"Wait, where is this?" asked Giotto.

"Nufufu, well this is new"

"This building is not haunted is it?" asked Lampo cowering behind G.

"Of course not you brat!" yelled G sending his fist down to Lampo's head.

"The Great Lampo is not a brat, you octopus head!"

"Why you!" G locked Lampo's head in a headlock position while drilling his knuckle into the boy's head.

"Maa maa, his just a kid G, let him go"

"Violence is not a way to do things"

"Shut it flute-freak! He'll never learn if he doesn't change that attitude of his!"

"G, calm down" said Giotto then turned to Cozart who was pulling a hidden door out of the wall, signaling them to follow him.

Behind the wall was a poorly lighted corridor but at the end of it, there's an old wooden door. Cozart turn the old door knob slowly pushing open the door showing a big room. At the end of it, have another door that leads to the kitchen and a bar with two bartenders chatting while wiping the glass ware. A wooden platform with a piano. Limited lightings, shadow fell over the corners. There were burns and bullet holes on the wall, jazz music filled the air. Chairs and tables scattered all over the room and there were only a few people in the pub.

"Soo… What do you think?" asked the redhead turning to see at the blond beside him.

"O-Of all places to bring us" growled Giotto, hands trembling. "YOU BROUGHT US TO A PUB?!" Giotto burst out attracting several pair of eyes on the group.

"Your welcome, and since we're here anyways why don't we enjoy ourselves?" suggest Cozart, pointing to the direction of the bar.

Giotto sighed and looked back to his guardians. Daemon had a smirk on his face, Alaude glaring at him; Lampo looked at him with a bored expression, Asari and Knuckle smiling while G was already blowing smoke out of his mouth. Giotto weakly nodded and instantly he was yet again dragged by Cozart to the bar.

Giotto sat in the middle, G and Cozart beside him. On Cozart's side sat Asari followed by Knuckle and Daemon. While on G's sat Lampo and Alaude on the far side.

After all the guardians have taken their seats, both of the chatting girls turn around to face them. "Welcome!" greeted a girl happily. Giotto must admit that the girl was cute, with long silky brown hair that reach her waist and large doe brown eyes with a smile on her lips.

"Tch, what do you want?" asked the second girl with wavy silver hair that reach her hips, green emerald eyes with a scowl on her face, annoyance shown in her eyes. They were wearing white dress shirt and a short brown skirt with black high-heels.

"Four beers and drinks please" answered Cozart.

"Hey! I want to drink to!"Yell Lampo, while the brown haired girl scribbling the orders down. "And what kind of drinks would you want?"

"Just plain water" smiled Cozart, ignoring Lampo's protests. She nodded, tearing down the paper. Just then a girl with black short hair and dark brown eyes came, a smile plastered on her face.

"Hey Tsuna Hayato, someone is requesting you guys to do some performance, same thing as the last time" jabbing her thumb to a middle aged lady who was waving money in her hands.

Tsuna shook her head, saying that she would do it for free. "Takeshi, can you take this?" handing the paper that held the guardians' orders, the girl nodded. Tsuna when up to the wooden platform and took her seat on a chair with a microphone in front of her.

"Tch, I'll play any piece I want" Hayato growled and sat on a nearby chair.

The light dimmed, two rays of light shone upon the girl. A gentle music started to play and taking a deep breath, Tsuna started to sing.

_I was waiting for so long_  
_For a miracle to come_  
_Everyone told me to be strong_  
_Hold on and don't shed a tear_

_Through the darkness and good times_  
_I knew I'd make it through_  
_And the world thought I had it all_  
_But I was waiting for you_

_Hush, now_

_I see a light in the sky_  
_Oh, it's almost blinding me_  
_I can't believe_  
_I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_  
_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears_  
_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun_

_A new day has... come_

Giotto was in shock for a person to sing in such a beautiful manner.

_Oh..._

_Where it was dark now there's light_  
_Where there was pain now there's joy_  
_Where there was weakness, I found my strength_  
_All in the eyes of a boy_

_Hush, now_

_I see a light in the sky_  
_Oh, it's almost blinding me_  
_I can't believe_  
_I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_  
_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears_  
_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun_

_A new day has..._

The customers and guardians closed their eyes, taking in the sweet and gentle voice.

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_  
_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears_  
_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun_

_A new day has... come_

_Ohhh_

_Hush, now_

_I see a light in your eyes_  
_All in the eyes of the boy_

_I can't believe_  
_I've been touched by an angel with love_

_I can't believe_  
_I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Hush, now…_

With the last word the song was finished, applause was heard afterwards.

Tsuna stood up bowed a little before changing places with Hayato but instead of sitting on the chair, she sat in a front of the piano, her long slender finger rested on the keys.

'Ting~'

'Bang!'

Everyone snapped their head to the direction of the gunshot, leaving the pianist twitching alone. Tsuna turn back just in time to see their only bar destroyed.

* * *

**The song is 'A New Day Has Come' by Celin Dion. I have no idea what song to put but since something ****_happened_**** before they found this job, I think it will be nice.**

**I don't know when I will be posting the next chapter but I assure you it won't be long.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Jobs

**And this is chapter 2! **

**I actually barely have enough time on my school homework, let alone doing this but I manage to sneak some time and finish it but… the next time… might not be this lucky ahahaha…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Jobs**

Giotto was enjoying his time listening to the performance but when it's time for the second girl's turn. He felt a massive killing intent behind him, sending chills up to his spine. He shifted his head a little barely missing a punch that came crashing down. The guardians jumped up and stood protectively in front of the Shimon and Vongola boss.

The killer quickly leaped from his spot to the other side of the room. He had dark black hair and eyes with scars all over his face; he was wearing a suit with all kinds of weapon hanging all over his body.

"What do you want?"Slipping his gloves into his hands. Giotto opens his eyes that had already change into sunset orange color and orange sky flame burning on his forehead and gloves.

"Why, Mister Vongola Primo I just want to take your life of course" The assassin lunged at Giotto with a dagger. G quickly took out his gun aimed for his head but missed. Giotto grabs the hand that held the dagger and flips him back, destroying the bar in the process. Wine and alcohols leaking from the broken cabinets.

"WHAT'S EXTREMELY HAPPENED HERE?!" a girl with grey eyes white long hair that reach her mid-back came out from the kitchen, behind her was another girl, crimson red hair that reach her waist and eyes looking at the scene with worry.

The assassin got up again but this time with revolvers, firing it in all direction. Asari use his sword to cut a hole in the wall while Knuckle trying to lead the frighten customers through it. Lampo is hiding behind a table. Daemon created a barrier around him with his scythe and Alaude was nowhere to be seen.

Giotto was busy dodging the coming bullets while G was trying to shoot his. Cozart also went into his hyper dying will mode, like Giotto, there's a red earth flame burning on his forehead and gauntlets. He lifts the tables and chairs using gravity and throws it at the assassin.

The assassin uses his forearms as a shield but the force was too strong so he was being thrown back to the wall. The guardians walked up to him but stopped when the man stood up. Using the wall as support he coughed out blood. He reached for something in his pocket and tapped on a device hanging on his belt, he smirked.

"Reinforcements are coming. The Vongo-"

The assassin suddenly stopped and fell on the ground revealing a girl standing behind him grinning evilly holding a trident. Daemon perks his interest on her. She had long indigo pineapple-like straight hair that had been tied into a ponytail. A pair of mismatched eyes, one normal dark sea blue eye while the other was red with a kanji word in it.

"What's up with all of the ruckus? Can't I take my nap in peace?" yawned a girl coming out from the kitchen with dark green eyes and curly hair that also reach her mid-back. Looking sleepily at her companions.

"Erm… Lambo… you're stepping on it" said Tsuna pointing below her. Lambo looked down and realized that she was standing on a half-dead man. She shouted jumping away from the corpse and pouted at the laughing Hayato.

When suddenly a shout was heard from the outside followed by groans and people falling to the ground. Everyone rushed out of the building only to see a pile of badly beaten and handcuffed mafiosos. Giotto saw Alaude twirling his handcuffs and glaring at the person not so far from him.

The person was yet another girl. Long straight black hair that reached her hips, grey steel eyes glaring back; a pair of slightly bloodied tonfas in both of her hands, wearing the same clothes as the other girls was.

"Ugh…" one of the man was still conscious, he took out the same device as the assassin before but stopped when three holes were made from his back. Mukuro was twirling her trident in the air, smirking. "I hate the mafia"

"Mukuro, stop that"

"Herbivore" Kyoya narrowed her eyes, raising her tonfas.

"Weakling" Alaude growled, taking out his handcuffs as well.

Tsuna doesn't like where this going. Both of them were standing in a fighting stance and from the faces of her remaining customers, Tsuna assumed that this isn't going to end well.

Giotto was uneasy when he saw Alaude taking his handcuffs out. He knew no better when to stop his Cloud guardian to stop fighting or else. But in order to not cause trouble to the residents and he would be responsible for any damage his guardians made, so he got no other choice.

"Alaude, stop it you're gonna cause more trouble"

Alaude growled but stand down as well. Kyoya was about to strike when her opponent had put his weapons away but stopped when she felt an intense glare from her back.

G walked to one side of the pile and ripped off a clothing from one of them. "Another family, they won't stop coming!" He threw the cloth to the floor, grinding it into the ground with his heels.

"Another mafia family huh? This is the third time this month" Hayato kicked some bodies away. "Haha, but this time they actually destroyed most of the things" laughed Takeshi.

Tsuna groaned, "Come on, let's clean the pile up, Eliza won't be please if she se-"

'BOOM!'

The building behind her exploded, raging fire coming out from the broken windows and door, emitting black smoke into the orange sky. Unknown to them, the assassin that had tried to kill Giotto before was holding a lighter burning in his hand even after everyone has left. The drinks from before were spreading all over the floor and eventually close to the hand. The lighter was sending fire sparks all over and it hit the substance.

Tsuna and the others were staring at the burning building with grief while Mukuro and Kyoya were smirking behind. While the bosses and guardians were speechless (excluding Daemon and Alaude).

Everyone watch the building burn and crumble until everything was nothing but a pile of burned debris, black smoke and ashes flying in the air. Silent fills the air around everyone.

"Eliza it going to flip if she sees this" Tsuna breaking the ice, the girls nodded in agreement.

"How the hell are we going to explain this?"

"Haha, just tell her what happened!"

"This is not the usual fight you idiot, we lost the whole thing!"

"Extreme explosion!"

"How about running away?"

"Kufufu, that won't work, stupid cow"

"Hey! I'm just giving a suggestion!"

"A useless one"

"She's coming! What are we going to do?!" Enma pointed at a woman with long red air and black eyes running to their direction with paper bags in both of her hands. Tsuna put a hand on Enma shoulder before taking a deep breath and slowing walking towards her employer.

"Hello Eliza, how was your day?" Tsuna stepped forward, preventing her from coming closer.

"Tsuna! I saw some smoke coming from here so I came rushing, did something happened? Are you girls hu-" Eliza stopped when she saw what's behind the smiling Tsuna. Her previous standing building is now down to a pile of charred debris.

"…."

'Thak!' fruits and vegetables came rolling out from the fallen bags.

"…W-Wha-What h-happened? Wh-What d-did you girls DO?"

"E-Eliza, w-we can explain there's a fight- we couldn't do anything- and it got worse- we're so sorry!- then there's explosion coming from the building- everything got burn- there's nothing we can do!" Tsuna blabbered as her fingers pointing at all different directions and finally clasped her hands together in front of her face, but before she was going to say the next, Tsuna looked up to see Eliza's face shadowed and her mouth twitching, she gulped.

"Y-You're fired… YOU'RE ALL FIRED! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR DAMNED FACE EVER AGAIN!" burst Eliza shouting with her all before stomping away leaving her forgotten groceries behind. Tsuna fell immediately into a depressing mode while cursing in every word she knew.

"Hayato, what's the next job in the list?" Tsuna grumbled in a different language. Asari widens his eyes in familiarity. The said girl quickly takes out a long paper before started to read at the bottom of it.

"Helpers such as preparing things or deliveries"

"The package will be destroyed before it even arrives"

"Performers-"

"The audience will be either bitten to death or terrorized"

"Animal caretakers"

"They will be starve to death or be killed in the process"

"Baby-sitters"

"Not a chance" A long paused came as Hayato keep flipping the paper up and down, crossing out jobs that are unfit for them. Tsuna lifted her hands from her face and turned to the now sweating Hayato.

"Hayato?"

"T-There's nothing more Hime-sama" The paper slipped through her finger, a strained smile on her face. An empty wind blowing past through the place.

"…."

"How are we going to live!?" cried Tsuna with tears in her eyes, reaching her hands up to the sky. But instead of receiving an answer, she felt someone tapping her shoulder. Tsuna turned back to see her previous blond haired customer.

* * *

The guardians watch the scene from the sidelines. Giotto felt a little guilty for the girls because it's their fault the girls lost their jobs in the first place and sweat-dropped when he hears the lines of jobs and rejects.

Oh how he wish he could help them in any other way and it hit him. Giotto turned his heel to face his companions.

"How about we offer them jobs?"

"No" Everyone looked at G.

"We don't know if they are capable or not, what if they also had the same problems as the last ones?"

"Well they had been working there for quite some time now and it's still nice" Cozart said remembering the first time he found the pub.

"And nothing happened to them when they served us" Giotto added.

"But it seems that they're Japanese"

"That wouldn't be a extreme problem, since we're extremely fluent in it" Knuckle noted.

"What if they have connections to the mafia?" Asari asked.

"They are just normal peoples plus they won't have any ties until we hire them or something" huffed G.

"What if they don't accept?" Lampo yawned.

"Nufufu, they better be, the mansion is getting filthier plus some of them are interesting" Daemon smirk, looking at the trident wielding girl.

"So are we going to take them or not?" Everyone nodded, Giotto smiled.

Giotto slowly walked to the girls' direction with his guardian following him behind and stopped behind the crying brown haired girl. He tapped on her shoulder and asked in Japanese.

"Excuse me miss, would you like to work for us?"

* * *

**I think some of it is kinda weird and awkward but I don't have any idea since a whole bunch of plots is bouncing in my head so I have to wrap it up.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Please review! Or PM me if you want!**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to know everyone

**Yay! I manage to update! But I got some bad news for everyone, do please read the AU below. It seems like my nightmare has come.*sigh***

**I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistake because I didn't have the time to check it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Getting to know everyone**

"Excuse me miss, would you like to work for us?"

"….What?" Tsuna blinked.

"I said would you like to work for us?"

"What kind of jobs do you offer?" Hayato asked folding her arms.

"Cleaning or cooking"

"You mean being maids and chefs?" Enma asked. Giotto nodded.

"How far it is from here?" Tsuna asked.

"An hour walk from here" Tsuna stared at him for awhile. Giotto couldn't help but fidget under her gaze, it's very hard not to blush when there's a pair innocent brown eyes looking at you with an unreadable expression.

"No" Tsuna suddenly said. Giotto gave her a confused look.

"The place we live is already two hour ride and we can't take any place further" Hayato reasoned.

"Then we give you a place to live then" Cozart cut in, standing beside Giotto while the Vongolians giving him a 'What-the-heck-are-you-thinking' look.

"Coza-" Giotto stopped when Cozart elbowed him and look him in the eye, Giotto took the message and nodded.

"It's your choice" he continued.

"Kufufu, is the pay high?"

"It depends, the more work you do, the higher it is" Tsuna turned to her friends.

"Well since you make us lost ours we might as well take it" Hayato nodded.

"Haha, count me in Tsuna!"

"Me too"

"I don't wanna work anymore!" Lambo whined.

"EXTREME!"

"I'm not working for anyone"

"Kufufu, as if you ever will"

"Neither are you"

"Kufufu, at least I stay and watch sometimes unlike someone who's busy swinging her tonfas" Kyoya growled and grunted at Tsuna.

"Great, we'll take both" Tsuna clapped her hands together.

"Both?" G asked.

"Yup! You said that the more we work, the higher our pay is!" smiled Tsuna.

"Good then! Now excuse us for a moment" Giotto drag Cozart back to his guardians.

"Cozart, explain!" demanded G raising his fist up to the man.

Cozart held his hands up at the surrounding guardians. "Alright, since the girls live quite far from here and the Vongola Mansion has a lot of rooms, why don't let them live there since they're going to clean it anyways? Plus this might be a good chance to get to know them" Cozart smirked at Giotto who blush and looked away.

"Tch, the rooms are guest rooms, not for the workers!"

"Maa maa G, Cozart's right, if we don't hire them now, when will we get another chance like this?" G growled but Asari has a point, the girls are not like the previous ones but still...

"What if they're spies from the other families?"

"Nufufu, even if they manage to break in, they will never made it out of the mansion with the skylark here" Daemon smirked ignoring the glare he was receiving.

"They would disturb my nap" Lampo said.

"It would be EXTREMELY nice to have more people in the mansion!" Knuckle yelled making some of the guardians to glare at him.

"So what do you think Giotto?" asked Cozart. "Well since they had already accepted the jobs there's no going back, we let them stay in a few of our extra rooms then" Giotto turned to the chatting/arguing girls.

"Are you ready?" They stop and turn their attention to the blond. Tsuna smiled and nodded. "I might as well explain our current situation while walking, follow me"

* * *

"…"

"So, when will you start?"

"…"

Tsuna stared and shakily pointed the overly large building in front of her. "Y-You never said anything about-"

"CLEANING THIS FREAKIN HUGE MANSION!" Hayato snapped.

"You never asked" G smirked at their expressions.

"But it is going to be extremely enough for only 8 people to clean it?" Ryohei asked with her eyes still glued on the mansion.

"We didn't tell you clean it all in one day, you can take your time to do it"

"Just make sure that you do your jobs right" Lampo yawned walking into the mansion, probably resuming his nap.

"Nufufu, so can you do it?" Tsuna looked at smirking guardian for awhile and smiled.

"We can do it alright, but we'll start tomorrow since it's already this late" Tsuna looked at the orange sky, the sun setting over the mountains.

"Then we look forward to working with you girls" Giotto held out his hand.

Tsuna shake the hand while smiling, "We won't let you down then"

* * *

The girls stared at the large living room with awe, the wooden floor covered by a large red carpet, couches and coffee table in the middle, racks of books pinned on the wall, a beautiful chandelier hanging by the ceiling. The guardians sat on the couch while some of them are standing behind it or far away from the others, the girls standing on the opposite side.

"It's beautiful" Tsuna complimented.

"It's EXTREMELY BIG!"

"This job is going to be a pain!" Lambo cried.

"Haha, this is going to be fun!" Takeshi laughed.

"Now let's start the introductions, I'm Giotto the boss of Vongola family, Vongola Primo" Giotto started.

"I'm Cozart, boss of the Shimon family!"

"I'm G, Storm guardian of the Vongola"

"I'm Asari Ugetsu, Rain guardian. I'm Japanese! Nice to meet you all"

"Lampo, Lightning guardian. Don't disturb me"

"I'm Knuckle to the EXTREME! EXTREMRLY nice to meet you all"

"Nufufu, Daemon Spade, Mist guardian"

"And that person over there is Alaude, he's my Cloud guardian" Giotto pointed at the Frenchman leaning against the wall.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Tsunayoshi but please call me Tsuna" she smiled.

"I'm Enma, please to meet you" Enma bowed.

"Tch, Hayato"

"Haha, I'm Takeshi! Nice to meet you all"

"Lambo, I'm not please to meet you all"

"I'm Ryohei! EXTREMELY nice to meet you all too!"

"Kufufu, Mukuro"

"Kyoya"

"Except for Hayato, Mukuro, Lambo and Enma which are Italians, the rest of us are Japanese" The guardians raised a brow at the introduction but didn't question it except for one.

"Why are all your names are like boys'?" Lampo questioned.

"Kufufu, that's because our parents are retards" Mukuro answered with a grin on her face, ignoring a few pair of glares directed towards her.

"How about your family names?"

"There's no need to tell you such things" Hayato clicked her tongue.

"Why did you come to Italy?" Lampo question the non-Italians.

"Because we're interested in Italian culture" A small 'o' formed on Lampo's mouth but then a fist came crashing down to his head.

"Oi! Octopus head, why did you do that for?" G resist giving the boy another whack but instead he gave out a reason.

"Don't ask such stupid questions you brat! Don't you know the meaning of privacy?"

"The great Lampo is not a brat! You will bow to me!" G made a move to grab his guns but stopped when Giotto stood up.

"G stop it, Lampo respect the ones older than you" G growled but sat down, Lampo hmph-ed and fold his arms.

"Once a brat will always be a brat" Hayato muttered loud enough for everyone to hear."Hayato!" Tsuna snap her head to the girl.

"What?!" Lampo slammed his hands on the table. "Like you're not" G looked annoyed.

"Kufufu, judging from your looks and height, I think you're just about seventeen aren't you?" Mukuro smirked when she saw Lampo stiffen.

"Well how old are you girls?" Asari asked out of curiosity.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady's age?" Hayato put one hand on her hip while Asari smiled.

"Hayato, Enma, Takeshi and I are only 18 while Mukuro, Kyoya and Ryohei are 19, Lambo here is also 17" Tsuna said.

"Then we're only a year older than you then" Cozart smiled "Giotto, G, Asari and me here are 19, Daemon, Alaude and Knuckle are 20 while you have guess Lampo age corre-" Cozart immediately stop to dodge the incoming handcuffs and illusions.

"Nufufu, who gave you the right to give out our age?"

"I'll arrest you for giving out information without permissions"

"Come on, there's no need for getting so hiked up for this, right?" Cozart said, cold-sweat running down his neck. The two guardians were glaring at him with Daemon gripping his scythe and Alaude producing a few more handcuffs, Cozart paled.

"Gio-GIOTTO!" Cozart shouted and started running around avoiding the handcuffs and illusions that is flying towards him. While Giotto who just stand there decided not to help his friend, stopping his guardian to fight once a day is fine but twice…he might not be in good condition the next day.

"So here's a map of the mansion just in case you don't get lost, the breakfast is on 8 in the morning, lunch in 12 and dinner at 7" Giotto noted giving out copies, ignoring the shouts and disaster causing behind him. "You can pick the rooms from the west wing but not the east those are reserved" The girls nodded.

The noise behind him is getting louder and louder. Giotto turned to see and paled. Cozart is hiding behind Asari, G and Knuckle trying to hold the mist guardian, Lampo snoring on the couch and Alaude who had already stopped and probably off to who-knows-where in the mansion.

While on the living room's condition is not so well either, the now destroyed chandelier is barely hanging, some parts of the couches are ripped, tables are turned upside down, books flying everywhere. Imagine the amount of paperworks that is already on its way to his office, Giotto sighed.

"Come on guys, it's late already, let's go to sleep" Giotto yawned. G kicked Lampo off the couch earning a cry and went out of the barely-a-room-anymore with the rest.

* * *

"Of all place you can choose, you have to pick here?" G twitched.

"Do you think we want to be this close to you buffoons? The rooms are the only ones available left!" Hayato spat out. Currently the problem is guardians and the girls are having trouble at deciding where they are going to sleep. The rooms the girls had picked is 8 rooms in a row and it's directly opposite the guardians' room…

"Enough, it's really late already G, let them stay there" Giotto put his hand on his fuming guardian's shoulder. G grumbled, slamming his door shut. After that everyone went to their respective rooms leaving the girls alone.

"Hayato, be careful on what you say, it's better not to piss them off" Tsuna warned. In an instant Hayato started to apologize while banging her head on the floor not-so-softly. Tsuna sighed reached for her door knob while saying "Come on let's sleep, we have work tomorrow". They nodded and went to sleep in their chosen rooms.

The rooms consists a wooden floor and cream wallpaper, chairs and a desk in the middle of the room on a carpet, a queen sized bed infront of it, a window with orange curtains and a wooden door that lead to the bathroom.

Tsuna close the door with a soft 'click' and stood infront of the overly-large window, she stared at the beautiful night garden. She took out a pin from her pocket. A beautiful orange flower with gold linings decorating it. Tsuna put it on her palm while touching it softly with her fingers.

_"Don't search for them, let them come to you"_

"So it's true huh?"

* * *

**Hehe, hope you guys enjoyed this because I ****MIGHT**** not be updating for the next two months… There's two reason for this.**

**1****st**** Reason: I got grounded for a month, and that means no computer and no computer means no updates or typing the next chapter…**

**2****nd**** Reason: After one month, my mid-year exam is near and to secure my hands on the PC I gotta ace it…**

**I am truly very sorry and to make it up for this I actually throw my homework aside and whip this chapter up. I'll try my best to sneak some time to type but that is nearly impossible since my parents is always home. Lastly, I wish I can survive the next two months. See you guys in April!**

**And to answer some questions:**

**Why didn't I change the character names?**

**I didn't because when I change some characters like Ryohei, Mukuro or Kyoya, it seems kinda weird so…**

**And the 10****th**** Generation having their fighting skills?**

**I don't know~ ^^**

**Oh and please review or PM me! **


End file.
